


Triangulation

by ciaan



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Barriers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Proxy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Logan can't touch each other, so Alec steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally completed October 2008. Betaed by beckaandzac and yourlivewire.

Alec can practically see the tension in the room getting thicker with each passing second as Logan's covered fingers trace the air above the patterns on Max's skin, as both of them contain themselves so tightly. Whatever, they're idiots. It took them, what, a year to think of the stunning idea of rubber gloves? He's content to lounge in the corner here, watching. He figures it serves them right, now that Max dragged him into it, to have him chaperoning them.

Max is crosslegged on her mattress on the floor in this little room, Logan crouched behind her, photographing the pictures on her back, incomprehensible black writing against tan skin. They had thought it was over, but more symbols have appeared.

Logan sits back, and Max shakes her head. "There're more." She yanks down her jeans, spreads her legs on the bed, and Alec stands up straighter against the wall. There are marks all over the insides of her thighs. Logan's throat works as he swallows. Max turns away from him, gazes at Alec, her gorgeous eyes deep and sad, her full lips parting softly as Logan reaches out with his rubber fingers and peers closer at the symbols. He starts to snap pictures of them.

It's hypnotic, the shivers under Max's skin, the way her muscles tremble slightly, as if lying there is exhausting, keeping herself from staring at Logan is too much work to comprehend. Alec pushes away from the wall, kneels down on the floor beside her. Logan's fingers are moving toward Max's thighs slowly, as if she's the most precious thing in the world, and Alec can only barely remember what that's like. Logan's stare is laser-precise, glasses just intensifying it, as if the lenses are focusing the beam.

There's a growing damp spot in the crotch of Max's little black panties, and Alec can smell it, scent twisting through the room, heavy and musky. Logan must notice it too, because his pulse is racing. Alec starts to back away and Max's fingers grope toward him, curling through the sheets. She's still staring at him. She wants him to stay, to make sure that they don't do anything dangerous.

Fuck that. The two of them are unbelievably stupid and maybe it's time someone finally knocked some sense into them. So they have to be careful: that just means they have to be creative.

Bending down, Alec closes his mouth around Max's breast, biting softly at her nipple through the fabrics of t-shirt and bra. She gasps, and he can hear the rustle as Logan tenses up. Flinging out a hand, he points at Logan. "Shut up and watch," he growls, teeth vibrating against Max's nipple.

"What the hell," Logan says anyway.

Alec raises his head, looks at Max. She nods. She gets it. "Logan." Her eyes lift, meeting Logan's stare. "I just want to be with you." Alec lowers his mouth again, lipping down the curve to the underside of her breast, feeling her tense as she lifts her hips.

"Then what-"

"Just watch me."

Alec chuckles. Yeah, Logan's such an intellectual genius. He finally shuts up at that, though, and as Alec starts to make his way down Max's stomach, Logan shifts, moving out from between her legs to settle on the other side of her. Alec reaches out and pulls Max's pants off her ankles, feeling heavy denim catch and slide against her smooth skin, and she opens her legs further. He leans over her thigh, presses his face into her panties, breathes hot and wet against them, the scent heady and dizzying here. Max whines.

Alec slips his hand over her hipbones, under the cloth, coarse little curls unfurling around his fingers and she lifts up and lets him draw her panties down her legs, toss them away. Her thighs fall apart again as he crawls between them, holding her open with his hands.

He stares for a moment, sees how wet she is, flushed and shining, ready and waiting, then he leans in, closes his eyes, slides his tongue up to curl against her clit.

He can always tell another of his kind from a normal human, maybe not at a distance, but up close it's unmistakable. The body temperature is higher, the altered hormones and pheromones cause different scents and tastes. Max's too-aptly-called pussy is bitter, lush, spiked through with a melange of flavors. Alec can hear her heartbeat, racing and excited, a faster counterpoint to Logan's pounding pulse. They're breathing a duet, shallow gasps, synced up, the scent of Logan's answering arousal sharp and rich in the air. Max's thighs are silky against his palms as Alec drapes them over his shoulders.

Alec slides his fingers through her wetness, spreading her labia open, and flicks his tongue faster, his other hand slipping under the curve of her ass and tilting her up to him. The rhythm of Max's blood pulses against his lips. Alec presses his hips down into the mattress, stills himself, ignoring his own body's desires and focusing on the task at hand.

He traces gliding patterns up and down, back and forth, exploring and caressing around her pussy. Max's breath stutters as he slips his tongue inside her, probing deep and hard, thumb pressing rough on her clit.

Rustling noises off to the side cause him to raise his head a little, tonguing her clit again, and looking up past the rise and valley of her cleavage Alec can see Logan reach out across the space between them, brush at the damp waves of Max's hair that spread across the pillow. She looks up, and Alec watches them stare at each other.

Max is writhing harder now, bucking up against him, whimpering deep in her throat. There's another rustle and then Alec feels the friction of rubber as Logan's hand curves around the back of his neck, clutching at his hair, pushing his head back down. He almost shakes the grip off once he gets back to work, but Logan doesn't push him more, just holds on, so he lets it be.

Sliding two fingers inside Max, Alec shivers at the texture, sleek and rough, hot. His tongue moves faster, as fast as he can, as he curls his fingers up. The taste is thicker now, Max's blood pooling heavier against his mouth, getting closer.

"Logan," Max whispers, and Alec fingers her harder.

She rises up against him, hips rocking, as Alec feels her shake around his fingers, under his tongue, feels her surging release wash over her. He pulls his fingers out and licks at her slowly, gently, until he feels Logan's hand slip away and hears Logan standing up.

Alec rests his head on Max's thigh and the two of them watch Logan walk out of the room without a word. Max's breath is harsh as Alec wipes his face off.

"Alec…" she says after a minute, and he stands up and zips out before she can trap him in some kind of talk about it, winking at her over his shoulder as he closes the door. It's up to them now. He got more than he ever expected to.

He's walking down the hall to his own room and he hears the noise only half a second before Joshua comes at him, presses him back against the rough wall, leans right into Alec's face, sniffing at him. "Supposed to be Max and Logan getting busy, not Max and Alec," Joshua growls.

Alec spreads his arms out, open and defenseless. "Take another whiff, good buddy. Smell him, too? I'm trying to help them."

Joshua leans in even closer, nose bumping into Alec's neck, inhaling deeply, loud in his ear. "Alec helping Max and Logan getting busy?"

"Yup."

Pulling away, Joshua straightens to his full height, nods decisively. "Good."

Alec reaches up and slings an arm over Joshua's shoulder. "Now, what do you say we go practice your poker skills?"

***

They're in the control room when Logan collapses. Alec catches him and lowers him to the ground, yelling for a medic. Laze makes it across the room in just a second and holds her paw against Logan's throat.

"Fainted. Probably radiation sickness," she growls. "Humans." Alec frowns. They already had to turn Sketchy and Original Cindy over to police custody to keep them from being hurt by the radiation. Logan refused to leave, insisting that the transfusion he'd had from Joshua that cured him of the genetically targeted virus and allowed him to walk again should protect him from radiation. Max bought that argument, but Max and Joshua are both out on patrol right now, so shit, shit. Laze slings Logan over her shoulder and carries him to the infirmary, Alec trailing after, ordering Mole to call Max back in. Logical or not, Max will take it out of Alec's hide if anything happens to Logan while she's gone.

Laze dumps Logan on one of the gurneys in the room that's rigged out with makeshift medical equipment. She runs her paw back over the short fur on top of her head.

"I bet another transfusion would help," Alec says, clutching the edge of the gurney by Logan's head. Logan looks pale and sickly, lying there still limp. Alec tells Laze about the earlier one and what it did for Logan. In fact, who knows what more transgenic transfusions could do to help him? Make him walk? Make him immune? Some fucking researcher Logan is, not even having looked into this. The two medics on duty gather around as well to listen.

"You volunteering?" Dobbin asks.

"Guess so." Better than whatever Max will do to him if he doesn't.

They stick Alec on another gurney and arrange him and Logan next to each other in a corner with a curtain, tube connecting their arms, propped so they're both sitting upright. Alec watches his heart pump blood through the clear plastic into Logan's veins, his head feeling lighter than it should quicker than it should after such a minor loss. He starts to drift off for a few moments then snaps back to reality when Max comes bursting in. She skids to a stop against the right side of Alec's gurney and stares at Logan desperately.

"It's fine, Maxie." Alec clears his throat, voice rough. "He fainted from the radiation, but I think this will do it. He'll be fine." He reaches out and she clutches at his hand with both of hers. Everything is staticy, the room filled with the buzz and whine of machines, the air metallic with the tastes of blood and antiseptic, old wounds and fresh flow. Max smells like salt air and smoke, worry and pain. Her nails dig into his palm. Alec's skin feels too big and soft.

Max's eyes are huge, her lips open as she pants from running in. She traces the transfusion tube with her gaze, and she almost looks jealous. Which, what? Take her calls when she won't carry a phone, pretend to be her boyfriend so Logan will move on, fucking eat her out for him and now she's jealous over some medical procedure? Then he follows where she looks next and notices that Logan is definitely hard. Huh.

Kinky sicko.

"You're welcome," Alec mumbles. "No problem, saving his life is all in a day's work. Glad you're relieved." He can smell that now too, how Max's trembling is changing from fear to desire, how Logan is still out of it but his body is warming and responding. The rhythm of his heartbeat is perfectly matched to Alec's. Alec can tell that the world's slowest twosome haven't made any progress at all.

"Thanks." Max's thumb traces over the backs of his fingers.

"Nice to hear it." They're both quiet for an instant, Max closing her eyes slightly and shaking her loose hair out of her face. "If you want your own turn you'll have to close that curtain, sugarpuss," Alec finally comments. Max jerks away and yanks the cloth around them further with a rattle of metal rings, cutting off at least the sight of things from outside. She steps back and takes Alec's hand again and they wait for Logan to wake up, Alec's head spinning.

A few moments pass and nothing happens. Finally Max reaches out and pulls the needle from Alec's inner arm, leaving a sting and a smear of blood. He winces. More blood drips on the edge of the gurney and on the floor as the tube flops down. A few seconds later Logan starts to twitch. Max leans forward and Alec's gurney slides just those last inches over to bump into Logan's. Logan's eyes open blearily and he blinks and squints. The medics left his glasses over on a nearby table.

"What happened? Max?" he asks.

"Radiation poisoning," she answers softly.

"I topped up your cocktail for you," Alec adds. "Gotta keep you erect. Walking around rather than fainting." Logan narrows his eyes further, staring between Alec's face and the needle still in his arm. He doesn't look very appreciative. Alec smirks at him. Logan pulls his needle out. "You're not getting off that easy," Alec continues. "It's her turn." Now Logan raises a cutting eyebrow at him.

"What are you yammering about?"

Max sighs. "Logan. I want to watch you now. Do you remember when we…"

Finally Logan looks like he's been hit with the clue-by-four, and hit hard. Alec doesn't bother asking what they're remembering. They wouldn't say. They don't even really open up to each other when they spend all those hours having angsty little heart-to-hearts. Alec actually appreciates that they haven't tried to talk to him much lately. He and Max either understand each other enough not to need that, or never reach an understanding when they do try to discuss things. And Logan would probably rather slice his wrists open than talk to Alec about anything serious and especially Max-related. It makes this thing easier. Alec has gotten so entangled in their relationship that he's starting to forget it's not what he wants. He needs every little memory aid he can use for that.

"Don't mind me," Alec mutters and stretches out his left hand to cup Logan's crotch. Logan grabs his wrist and tries to stare him down, but Alec doesn't blink. Logan is worn down and stubbly and pale, his skin stretched thin and tired. He's definitely looked better on other days. Alec can hear the bustle and voices of the medics behind him as Max takes his right hand again, threading her fingers through his and leaning forward, her breasts pressed against Alec's shoulder, her breath on his face.

She sighs softly again. "Please?"

Logan closes his eyes first, then slowly lets go of Alec's wrist.

The button on Logan's khakis is cool, his skin warm as Alec opens him up, pulling his dick out and his pants and boxers down so Max can see. He closes his hand around Logan's dick, smooth and hard and with the pulse of blood in it still matching Alec's. That makes it confusing, makes it seem more like his own somehow despite clearly being not. Max's heartbeat tattoos itself against his shoulder in counterpoint as her breath speeds up in his ear. Salty musk is starting to overpower harsh chemicals in his nostrils.

It's easiest to just watch his hand and not think, just feel how simple it is to jack someone off, how typical. They're all trying to be quiet and it actually doesn't take long, surprisingly quick. Logan grunts and Alec looks up at his face automatically, sees his eyes scrunched shut, his teeth biting down on his lower lip.

As hot come drips over his fingers Alec realizes that he has nowhere to go, can't run off this time, his head is still light and his legs twitch when he stretches them out. He starts to wipe his hand on Logan's pants while Logan glares at him ungratefully, but Max catches his arm and pulls it back.

Max sucks his fingers into her mouth and Alec watches her thoroughly and delicately lick all of Logan's come off his skin. Logan stares openmouthed. As soon as Max lets go Alec stands up anyway, stumbling past her and almost tugging the curtain from its bar as he catches himself on it, hearing Logan zipping his pants desperately behind him. Alec bursts out into the bright glare of the larger room, leaning against the wall as Laze approaches. She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head at him. Alec just shakes his head back and tries to push off from the wall, but she has to grab him to keep him from falling.

"I gotta check out," he says.

"You better," she grumbles, "because I can't help you with that problem." She nods at his crotch and Alec winces.

"No one can," he mutters and manages to stand up on his own, pulling free of her paws. He stumbles a few more times as he makes his completely undignified exit, never once hearing the curtain so much as twitch in the corner behind him.

***

There are way more important plans they should be working on. The cops and National Guard have them besieged, White and his cultish freakers are still after them, and who knows how much longer they have before shit goes totally lethal. Always the best time to get laid, so Alec is not at all surprised when Max asks him to drop by Logan's room two nights later. He fortifies himself with a few shots of liquid courage beforehand and thinks he's ready.

When he steps inside he just drops back against the closed door and starts laughing hysterically.

Max has on a tight black turtleneck and a black leather miniskirt over heavy black stockings. Her hair is down in waves, no makeup. She's wearing latex gloves duct-taped closed over the ends of her sleeves.

Logan is also wearing a turtleneck, grey like his sweat pants and socks. His glasses are off. The ankles of the sweat pants are taped to the socks, and he has latex gloves taped to his wrists as well.

It's about as opposite to dressing up sexy for your lover as Alec can imagine. That isn't what he says when he gets his breath back, though. He can see where this is all going.

"Seriously. All armored up like that and you still can't just bang each other?"

Max frowns, her face reddening, and Logan turns his back with a huff. "Maybe this won't work," Logan says.

"I'm not good enough for you?" Alec snaps. It's true. Logan can still mostly walk, but he's gotten wobbly, can't always stay up, has taken to wearing his exoskeleton again. Alec is a bit miffed that his blood isn't as potent as Joshua's.

"You tend to annoy the fuck out of me," Logan answers.

Alec laughs again. "Well, tough. You've got fewer fucking chances than I do." Not that, well, technically, not that he's been getting much lately himself. He's a little wound up. They aren't exactly leaving him satisfied here.

"Stop arguing," Max snaps.

"You gonna make me?" She steps in to him and Alec stares down into her big brown eyes, getting huge this close as she leans up and kisses him. Her lips are soft, her tongue spicy, her gloved fingers cool and slick as she slides her arms around his neck. She makes the whiskey hit him even harder, hazing everything out. He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close, up onto her toes, breasts pressed against him.

They all knew they weren't going to turn back once he walked in here.

Max kisses and Alec pretends it's for him and some of the time he thinks he doesn't even have to pretend. She'd probably beat him up again if he ever said that, though.

She yanks him back and they stumble over to fall on the bed with a crunch. Alec is on top of Max now, and the edge of the mattress dips down as Logan sits next to them. Logan reaches out and pulls Alec's jacket off his shoulders while Max tries to keep her arms out of the way, leaving Alec in his t-shirt. The room is warm, the air soft, full of three blood rhythms and the smells of sweat and desire and the container of bleach Logan has on the desk. Alec licks the salt from Max's cheek.

The scent of her is stronger than he'd expect and he caresses up the inside of her thigh as she spreads her legs around him and her skirt rides up a little under his stomach. Her stockings have no crotch. His fingers slide across hot wet pussy and she gasps. He moans with her. She's so ready, he can feel it and smell it, see it in her eyes, and the thought that he could just plunge in there right now makes him so hard.

He doesn't, though, because he knows that's not the plan. Instead he bites at Max's nipples through her shirt as she unzips his corduroys and Logan prissily tugs his boots off. Alec pushes onto his knees between Max's legs, hands braced by her shoulders, and lets her slip his pants down his thighs, down until they're stopped by the bed. The mattress shifts again as Logan pulls something out of his pocket and sets it down by Max where Alec can see it. Them really, because it's two condoms in their little wax paper wrappers.

Max stares up at Alec a little sadly, maybe a little apologetically, and Alec grabs her hand up, lifting her fingers to his mouth and sucking two of them inside, biting down so that she frowns at him instead before he concentrates on getting them as wet as possible.

When he releases her hand she reaches up between his legs, her latex-cool fingers damp and circling. This has never been his favorite thing, but sometimes you gotta get by. His spit hardly eases it at all when she presses inside his ass, but he forces himself to relax around her fingers and ignore the discomfort. He keeps his breath even, not harsh like Logan's or ragged like Max's.

She pulls out after just a moment and unfolds one of the condoms from its packet, rolling it down over his dick, which is still standing eagerly at attention. Logan bends in and picks up the other, biting the back of Alec's shoulder, teeth digging through cotton to bruise muscle, and Alec hisses. He drops his body and Max spreads below him even wider, hands still guiding him in, and then she's surrounding him, tight and hot, so sleek, and he thrusts in a few times before holding himself still, feeling her shake.

"Yeah, fuck yeah," she gasps, and Alec settles more firmly on his elbows as her hands splay across his chest over his shirt. Max stares up into his eyes until Alec has to drop his gaze to her wetted lips. He can hear Logan shifting behind him and then feel the harsh press of his dick, and Alec exhales through the burn as Logan shoves in, all his weight bearing onto Alec's back from his hands clutching there. No one moves for a moment.

Max kisses Alec, quick and fleeting, and wraps her stockinged legs around both their waists. She rolls her hips up and Logan thrusts in strong, Alec caught between. At first he tries to have some control, rock his own hips and work into a rhythm, but it's too awkward. He keeps losing at least one of them and then getting pounded by the other, so he gives it up.

He closes his eyes and buries his face in Max's neck, lets the world fill with her scent and matches his breath and pulse to hers, goes pliable between them, lets them fuck and stare into each other's eyes over his shoulder. It's easier than he wants it to be, to fall back into his old training. He's not there, his mind blank and empty. All that remains is the double stimulation, the physical sensations that mean nothing beyond here and now, coming in from far away like a fresh wound and washing over him, submerging him.

Alec rides it out through Max's first orgasm, as she whimpers low in her throat, shudders around him and claws at his chest until his shirt tears while Logan's punishing thrusts, mechanically made so much stronger than they ought to be, push him deep into her.

It's her second orgasm that undoes him, throbbing and shaking around his dick, Logan stroking inside him, and Alec comes with a snap, mind clean and body full. Everything is sharp afterward, skin tingling, nose and throat itching with too much scent, watching the corner of Max's eye twitch in super close-up as she sighs. Logan bites roughly at Alec's shoulder again and shoves them all down hard into the mattress as he comes, too, knocking the breath out of Alec's lungs.

Max runs first. She strokes Alec's hair while Logan pulls out and drops away to the right, but as soon as Alec rolls off her to the left she's out the door like a bolt of lightning without a word.

He stares up at the ceiling and ditches the condom on the floor, fastens his pants. Waits for a few minutes to see if Logan starts convulsing.

Instead Logan just leans up on his elbow and looks at Alec. Logan's features are tired, his eyes soft. He opens his mouth and Alec puts up a hand and interrupts. "Don't. Just… don't."

Logan clenches his jaw and then starts again. "Not going to talk my ear off about how this is the only time and I owe you now because you helped me out when I'm such an idiot?"

"You're the talker," Alec huffs. He sits up without allowing himself the slightest visible twinge and pushes to his feet to gather his jacket and boots. "I gotta bounce. Have fun with your bleach." He hightails it out of there without actually putting on his boots or anything.

He's going to go off and hang out with someone uncomplicated, someone like Joshua. He'll clean up first, though.


End file.
